fictional_flying_machinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunperry Transport Plane
' |image= |type= |manufacturer= |length=34 m |width=26.5 m |height= |emptyweight= |fullweight=185 tons |engine=4 x jet engines, 3 x VTOL rotors |speed= |range= |ceiling= |armament= |crew= |passengers= |cargo= |role=Cargo transport |year=0079 UC (2123 AD) |affiliation= |feature=''Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team }} The Gunperry Transport Plane is an aerial V-TOL transport vehicle conceived by the Federation as a service craft, chiefly for Project V. The Gunperry has the capability to ferry mobile suits, MS components and large high-yield warheads. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments ;*Missiles History While little is known about the exact usage history of the Gunperry craft in general it can be assumed that it served its role throughout the One Year War in much the same way throughout most of the fleet as it did on the White Base, save perhaps some of the more creative uses it was put to. The effectiveness of the Gunperry was limited due to its limited capacity, short operational range, and lack of exoatmospheric capabilities. As MS technology advanced the need for such a craft became lessened with later MS during the Neo Zeon wars having superior aerial capabilities as well as operating time. The White Base's Gunperry The Gunperry aboard the White Base was put to a variety of uses throughout the course of the One Year War. The first thing the crew of the white base did when the fielded the Gunperry was to blast a hole in the side of it, this in an attempt to fool the forces of Garma Zabi, during the brief cease fire between the White Base and Garma. Ryu Jose and Job John launch in the intentionally damaged Gunperry, then it "crashes" then amidst artificially-generated smoke billowing out the hole the civilians attempting to leave White Base disembark. Amuro Ray then launches the Gundam from the Gunperry and performs a flank attack on a spy plan under Garma's command. The next time the Gunperry fields is when Amuro Ray returns to his home town. Amuro attacks a Zeon base in his core fighter, partially out of anger at what has been done to his home town by bombing, and partially to ensure that word of his presence there is not found by Zeon. Ryu and another officer launch in the Gunperry and delivery the top and boots of Gundam, Amuro then performs a mid-air docking and uses the Gundam to annihilate the Zeon base. Gunperry fields shortly after this being piloted again by Ryu and Job. Amuro runs drills with them in order to decrease the time needed to perform a mid air docking between his core fighter, boots and top. The next usage of Gunperry comes when Matilda Ajan's supply corps come under attack by a Zeon MS team, lead by several Goufs. Amuro sorties in a Core Fighter, followed by Kai Shiden and Hayato Kobayashi and Job John in the Gunperry. Shortly after Amuro engages the Zeon forces, Hayato and Job arrive and they deploy the Gundam's top and boots, which Amuro uses to form the Gundam and soundly defeats his enemy. The last time Gunperry fields is when Boone attacks the White Base in the Grublo along with two Z'Goks. Kai is ordered to sortie as the co-pilot in the Gunperry but when he learns that its primary pilot, Job, is manning the defense turrets, he instead fields as the primary pilot and Miharu Ratokie fields as his co-pilot. Rather than carrying the usual Gundam parts, the Gunperry is equipped with six high-yield warheads which Miharu uses to destroy the attacking Grublo and Z'Goks. References *Gunperry on MAHQ Category:Anime